This invention relates to the detection of microbes in an environmental sample such as water, food, or the like. More particularly, this invention, relates to the detection of a target microbe through the use of a testing medium which medium contains a nutrient which can be significantly metabolized only by the target microbe during log phase of growth in the medium, and which, once metabolized, releases a moiety which alters a characteristic of the sample. The medium is thus a xe2x80x9cspecific mediumxe2x80x9d in that it will support growth in log phase of only the target microbes, rather than a general medium which will also support growth in log phase of microbes other than the target microbes. The medium also contains a growth accelerant for the target microbes to boost them through log phase and into log phase during the testing procedure. The microbes which this technique can detect are first generation environmental sample-sourced organisms.
In order to detect microbial pathogens in specimens, whether of human, animal or environmental origin, the following general procedure is commonly used: the target (and other) microbes in the specimen are, in the prior art, inoculated with the specimen into a culture medium in which they are provided with all the nutrients they require for growth. The specimen may be an untreated natural sample, or it may be a sample which has been pre-treated as, for example, by membrane filtration. The culture medium has the nutrients and other selective chemicals such as antimetabolites or antibiotics, which are selectively active against microbes other than the target microbes. The culture medium is a xe2x80x9cgeneral mediumxe2x80x9d, even with the selective chemicals, in that it supports the growth of both target microbes and related microbes and thus is only partially specific to the target microbes.
The culture medium, which may be a water solution or a water gel, is sterilized to rid it of any contaminating microbes which may be present in the medium and which could, therefore, interfere with the analysis. The culture medium must be refrigerated and packaged in such a way to avoid contamination after manufacture.
After one or more of the culture media are inoculated with the specimen, the inoculated media are incubated under controlled atmospheric conditions. After incubation, the culture media are examined for growth of any microbes. If such growth is observed, a sample thereof is taken for further analysis, since the presence of the target microbe can only be established by isolating it in the pure state, not mixed with other microbes. Once isolated on subsequent culture media, the target microbes are identified by testing for a variety of physical and chemical characteristics. If the apparent target microbe growths are not isolated, false negative tests can result.
It will be readily appreciated that this most common analytical procedure is time consuming and must be carefully performed to preserve sterility.
This invention detects target microbes in a sample by using an indicator which is the preferred or primary nutrient for the target microbe, but which cannot be substantially metabolized by any other viable microbes which may be present in the sample along with the target microbe. The invention thus uses an active selector of the target microbes, rather than the passive reactors used by the prior art. The indicator will change a characteristic of the sample once the nutrient is metabolized by the target microbe. The characteristic can be: color (either visible, ultra violet, or infrared); electrical conductivity; electrical impedance; or the like. The preferred mode of performing the invention involves detecting the target microbes by use of a nutrient-indicator which, when metabolized, changes the visible or fluorescent color of an aqueous solution containing the specimen.
The nutrient-indicator actively participates in the growth of the target microbes by serving as the preferred or primary nutrient source. The target microbes can grow, metabolize and multiply into log phase, because they, and substantially only they, can use the indicator as their primary nutrient. Indicators can include chromogens attached to: salts; carbon; sulfur; amino acids; fatty acids; peptides; or other selective primary nutrients for microbes. Because microbes other than the target microbes are prevented from growing, metabolizing, or multiplying substantially into log phase, the medium is so specific that it does not have to be sterilized before use. Competition between target microbes and other microbes in the sample for the available primary nutrient in the medium is eliminated by the subject invention. The medium can be manufactured and packaged in a powder form which is added to the sample being tested. As noted, no sterilization is necessary. The medium can be dissolved in water and the sample can be added to the solution, or, if the sample is aqueous, the medium can be added directly to the sample.
The testing medium also includes a minor amount of a growth accelerant which will boost the target microbes and all of the other viable microbes in the sample through lag phase toward log phase of growth in the testing procedure. It will be understood by those skilled in the art that when a sample, such as environmental samples, are tested in accordance with the procedure of this invention, is combined with the testing medium of this invention, all of the microbes in the sample will lapse into a lag phase of growth, due to the newness of the environment they are in. In the lag phase, none of the microbes will significantly multiply and grow until they adjust to the new environment. This dormant stage, which all of the microbes, including the targets, encounter, causes the test period to be undesirably long. The growth accelerant which is incorporated into the medium of this invention is a combination of natural plant extracts, vitamins, and minerals which hasten the transition of the target microbes, and all of the other microbes in the sample, through the lag phase and into the log phase so as to lessen the time duration from the inception of the test to the alteration (or no alteration) of the sample which indicates the presence (or absence) of the target microbes in the sample. The total time lapse will be reduced by about one half by inclusion of the accelerant in the medium. The accelerant is present in a small amount so as to be dissipated by the time the microbes enter log phase of growth.
The development of a specific color indicates the presence of the target microbes. This may occur at any time after the procedure is initiated. There is no need to purify the target microbes. There is no need to perform any chemical analysis of the sample to determine whether the target microbes are present.
As used in this disclosure, the term xe2x80x9ctarget microbe(s)xe2x80x9d can refer to a single-microbe; a related species of microbes; or a large genus of microbes possessing a common taxonomic characteristic. The indicator only needs to be specific to the xe2x80x9ctarget microbexe2x80x9d. For example, indicators are available for detecting a single microbe, such as Escherichia coli (E. Coli), or for detecting any one of a closely related species of microbes, such Klebsiella-Enterobacter-Serratia, or any one of a large genus of microbes, such as Gram negative bacteria, for example. The chromogens used in the nutrient-indicator can produce color in the visible range; the ultraviolet range; or the infrared range. As will be appreciated from the aforesaid, the nutrient-indicator will preferably be colorless in the non-metabolized state, and will preferably release a color moiety after being metabolized by the target microbes. The color may be visible, fluorescent, machine-readable, or a combination of the aforesaid. As previously noted, using the invention, there is very little, or no, competition for food or nutrients among the microbes in the medium because the only nutrient present in the medium which can be metabolized to any significant extent, can be metabolized solely by the target microbes. Accordingly, a significant number of false-negative tests which will occur with the procedures of the prior art are eliminated by this invention. The nutrient used will be one that the target microbes greatly prefer over any other nutrients, and also, one for which other microbes in the sample have little or no preference, and cannot significantly assimilate. Thus, only the presence of the target microbes in the specimen can result in sufficient metabolism of the nutrient to cause the color, or other characteristic change, in the sample. This is the crux of the invention.
Since the nutrient-indicator is substantially specific only to the target microbes, and is the preferred, or primary, nutrient in the medium for the target microbes, the target microbes will be drawn to the nutrient-indicator, thus further speeding up the color change.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a procedure for detecting microbes in a specimen by metabolistically changing a detectable characteristic of the sample.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a procedure of the character described wherein the color of the sample is changed by metabolization by a target microbe.
It is another object of this invention to provide a procedure of the character described wherein the color change is provided by metabolism by the target microbes, of a nutrient added to the sample, which nutrient includes a chromogenic moiety which is detectable only after the nutrient is metabolized.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a procedure of the character described wherein the nutrient having the chromogenic moiety can only be significantly metabolized by the target microbes.
It is another object of this invention to provide a procedure of the character described wherein the nutrient can only support growth or the target microbes in log phase, and the remaining viable microbes in the sample cannot sustain log phase of growth since they cannot metabolize the nutrient-indicator to the extent required therefor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a procedure wherein the growth of the target microbes is accelerated into log phase to lessen the time period needed to conduct the test.
These and other objects of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of several preferred embodiments thereof.